


Dancing Under The Moonlight (Pearl x Female Reader)

by GravityUniverse115



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Romance, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: Basically a self insert where you get to do romantic stuff with Pearl. That's all you need to know
Relationships: Pearl/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Dancing Under The Moonlight (Pearl x Female Reader)

It started off like any other day for you. You had been traveling around in your car, looking for a place to settle down. Traveling around the state with little success. But it was a hell of a fun time. After moving out of your parents' house, you drove off and never looked back. The wind in your H/C hair, the sparkling ocean in front of you. Nothing could be better. Except a partner to share it with. You've never had much luck when it comes to love. Whenever you got close to someone, they would end up breaking your heart. There's been too many relationships to count. One girl cheated on you, the other flirted with your friends. Over and over the same cycle would repeat 

Ever since high school graduation, you vowed to not let anyone hurt you again. Now here you are at age 21, living the free life you've always dreamed of. Adventuring on the open road. For your next trek, you decided to drive around the state of Delmarva. When first encountering Empire City, you notice all the bright and colorful lights surrounding you. The towering skyscrapers making you feel small. And the bustling traffic of the other citizens. Although the presentation was nice, you keep going. You come from a very small town with only 1,000 people living there. So the city life would be too much for you to handle

The next town you come across is Beach City. Now this is more like it. Directly next to the ocean and on the cool beach. Which is probably obvious because of the name. It's night time by the time you arrive at your destination. However as you park your car, you can't help but notice something a little peculiar. A tall building is standing in the middle of the town. Then you look down. A group of oddly colored people are walking around. You can't help but be curious about what's going on. You've never seen anything like it

You grab your F/C purse and get out of the car. You start walking around the area and surveying it. Watching all these creatures as they go about their lives. You begin to wonder what you've gotten yourself into. So many questions circle in your mind. The creatures seem to come in a variety of colors and sizes. Some big ones, some small ones, some that fly, some that tower over you. And they each had a gemstone somewhere on their body. Obviously humans come in many different forms as well. But not like this. These creatures were on a whole other level

When you approach the center, you spot a fellow human. They looked to be a young boy with black, curly hair. He wore a pink varsity jacket, a black shirt with a yellow star, blue jeans, and red sandals. You feel relieved to see another human and sprint up to him. He can see you coming and smiles at you. "Hello! Welcome to Little Homeworld!" He says in a voice brimming with enthusiasm. You cock your head to the side like a confused puppy. The boy notices your confusion and corrects himself. "You must be new here. My name is Steven Universe. And you are?" He sticks out his hand for you to shake it

You smile back and accept his handshake. "My name is Y/N." You respond politely. You let go of his hand and put it back down at your side. You place your hands in your jean pockets 

"Nice to meet you Y/N! Do you have a place to stay?" Steven questions

You shake your head. "No, just my car." You point behind you to the silver vehicle in the distance. You mostly couch surfed ever since your parents moved you out. It wasn't too bad. Family friends would help out whenever they could. But sometimes it wasn't the lifestyle for you. You wished for one day to have a permanent place of your own instead of living in your car

"I got an idea. C'mon." Steven gestures for you to follow him. You do as you're told and walk behind him. "You came just in time. We were about to close for the day." He goes on to explain. "Gems come here from all across the universe and learn to live on Earth. Humans, such as yourself, coincide with gems and live together in harmony. We call it: Era 3. Any questions?" Steven suddenly stopped and turned to face you

Well he answered a few of your questions. But there was still one nagging at you. You hold up a pointer finger and ask. "Yeah, um what are gems?"

Steven's smile drops to an anxious expression. He rubs the back of his neck. "Oh jeez. Well, gems are essentially beings made of light. They aren't like humans. They each have weapons, they can shapeshift, and each used to be made for a specific reason. On Homeworld, gems had jobs chosen for them and couldn't choose for themselves. But now they can!"

You were pretty impressed by Steven's knowledge on the subject. It seemed like he knew everything. "Wow. How do you know all this stuff, Steven?"

"I'm half gem. On my mom's side." Steven lifts up his shirt and shows you the strange pink gem in his belly button. You can't help but be in awe at the sight of it. The soft moonlight sparkled off it. You wanted to touch it but resisted the urge and thought it would be too rude. Steven put his shirt back down quickly. You wondered why he suddenly shut down. Is he okay? You tried not to worry too much. "But that's enough about me. Let's get you a room."

The two of you continue walking down the path to the entrance. Steven directs your attention to a tall gem writing something down on a clipboard. She had soft peach-like hair, skin as white as snow, wore a light blue jacket with a blue shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and light pink shoes. The gem on her forehead glowed in the starry night. You couldn't help but admire her beauty. You froze in place and simply stared at the gem in front of you

Steven cleared his throat and snapped you out of your daze. "Y/N, this is Pearl. Pearl, can you assign Y/N to a room? I'm gonna go home and rest."

"Oh, sure Steven." Pearl. Her voice was so soft and sweet. Almost like you were being wrapped in a warm blanket. Your heart started beating out of your chest. You felt your cheeks flush and your palms sweat. She finally looked up from her clipboard and smiled at you. "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

You smile back. "I-It's nice to meet you too." You say with joy in your voice 

"Let me show you to your room." You walked alongside each other to the place you would be staying. When you arrive, Pearl opens the door to let you in. It somewhat resembled a hotel room. A king size bed with dark brown bed sheets, a nightstand, and a wooden entertainment center with a small tv on top. It was small but cozy. There was a single window with a great view of the beach. It gave off that homey feeling. "I'll go grab your things." Pearl said

You nodded at her and checked out your room. You sat down on the bed and tried looking for the tv remote. Eventually you just decided to wait for Pearl to come back. There was something about her. You couldn't get her out of your head. She seemed so sweet and kind and...beautiful. You desperately wanted to get closer to her. Get to know her better and find out what she's like. Anything 

Interrupting your thoughts, Pearl suddenly came back with your suitcase in hand. "Here you are." She grunted and dragged it into the room. Pearl dropped it on the floor with a thud and wipes sweat from her forehead. "Phew. Is there anything else you need?" She smiled and folded her hands together in front of her

Her smile was so contagious that you couldn't resist smiling wide yourself. "No, I'm okay. Thank you." You say with sincerity

"You're welcome. I'll just..leave you to it then. Goodnight." She awkwardly chuckled and turned the doorknob

"Goodnight." Pearl walked out and closed the door behind her

You sigh and fall back on the bed. You decide not to worry about unpacking right now and get ready for bed. After a moment, you stand up to get changed, excited to get to know all these people and start anew. You crawled into bed and pulled the sheets over yourself. Before drifting to sleep, you stared out the window. Your thoughts kept going back to one person. But you wanted to restrain yourself after your previous disastrous relationships. Two opposing sides. You didn't know which one to listen to. Skeptical yet optimistic. Cautious yet curious. Your head started hurting from thinking about it too much so you let it go

For now, you focus on getting to know the others and see awaits you. Eventually you drift peacefully asleep


End file.
